vasudha_the_perilous_journeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Brockenburg
General: Brockenburg is an isolated human village located in the Blackthorn Peaks mountain range of the area known as The Highlands. It lies in a valley in the shadow of one of the area's largest mountains, known as a "Bald Mountain." The village is sustained by runoff from snow that accumulates on the peaks and flows down its slopes into a river, providing enough fertile farmland to support a small population and their livestock. There are no more than 100 people living in small wooden shacks and huts surrounding a small stone castle belonging to the lord of the land, Malgerius. Hobgoblin territories surround the village less than a day's travel away yet they did not attack it for some time. Spirits are rumored to lurk on the crossroads leading in and out of the village. The followers of devils gather on the summit of the bald mountain for Witch's Sabbaths when the black moon (new moon) rises. Strange lights and fires are spotted on the slopes and spirits of evil are summoned there for unholy revels. Lost souls are also rumored to congregate there seeking passage into hell. However, no one claims to be able to reach the top and see these things for themselves. The treacherous slopes are all but impossible to traverse and covered with poisonous thorny plants. The followers of devils harvest these plants to form "Witch's Ointment" that allows them to fly on broomsticks to the summit. The villagers of Brockenburg appear thin, dirty, dressed in shabby clothes. Due to their isolation they are superstitious and suspicious of all newcomers. Most of them are farmers but there are a few basic craftsmen among them and there is also a small community tavern. Their greatest talent seems to be breeding horses that are adapted to the mountainous terrain. There are also those among the village who secretly possess powers of witchcraft and gather on the peak of the Bald Mountain to summon devils and make pacts with them. Brockenburg was under attack by King Zeldod and his hobgoblins and was being defended by The Order of the Thorn up until the recent night of the new moon. The village's current status is unknown. Characters: Lord Malgerius - Lord Malgerius and his castle are decorated in the finery of a bygone age. He says that the village was once part of a much larger human kingdom that was broken up when Hobgoblins came into the area and conquered large swaths of land. Now, he clings to a shadow of his family's former glory. For years, he was protected by a small group of three dozen trained knights and horsemen who rode steeds adapted to the narrow passes of region. He suspected that many in his village had turned to witchcraft and blamed a series of misfortunes - sicknesses, deformities, missing children, on them. He was later revealed to be suffering from a consumption which his cleric was unable to heal. He was known to have cracked down hard upon dissent or disrespect, maintaining order through force. He had also been revealed to bed the women on the village before their husbands on the night of their wedding - a custom which his line indulged in and which several peasants resent him for. He explained this as his own wife died trying to give birth to his heir and he is trying, desperately, to father children to continue his line lest the village fall into chaos. After the party's arrival and that of the Order of the Thorn, he gave both the authority to expose and punish these heretics by any means necessary. Through their efforts he began a harsh inquisition of the village. He came to be very pleased with the party, even forgiving Rikka's initial defiance, and offering Ren the chance to become his next healer after he cured his sickness. However, ultimately, the party left and although he was joined by many more knights they were no match for King Zeldod and his armies when they attacked. Lord Malgerius has pulled his people into his castle for protection where he plans to outlast the siege and has been forced to put the inquisition on hold. Father Humphrey - An elderly cloistered cleric of the overdeity who acts as the spiritual leader of the village of Brockenburg and the advisor of its lord. He uses his divine magic to protect the village when witches are believed to gather upon their mountain peak to revel with devils. He drapes garlic and hawthorne brances over their doors, urges them to shutter their windows and lock their doors, pray throughout the night and admit no one until dawn. However, he knows he will soon die of old age and that his power is not enough to expose the evils that have already taken root in his community. Ophelia - A shy and virtuous servant girl who worked for Lord Malgerius whom managed to avoid his affections due to her red hair (he didn't want to 'spoil his lineage' with foreign genes). One night, she was hypnotized by a vampiric assassin to seduce and distract Adam while the vampire attempted to steal the stone of Amun Ra. She made love to Adam until Momiji's shouts for help alerted him and he threw her off-breaking her trance. After the vampire's defeat, she expressed shame at what she had been forced to do, as sex outside of marriage was forbidden and would have resulted in her being ostracized. When Adam offered to help, she suggested that the group's 'holy man' say he married them and then offered to marry him. Adam accepted and convinced Malgerius to let him take her away from the village. She traveled with the party to the Illuminator Guild Hall, cooking for them and cleaning for them. Once back at the guild hall, she married Adam officially and Ren later learned that she was pregnant. However, she was taken hostage by Rikka after he was kicked out of the party to use as a bargaining chip to obtain the Tear of Amun Ra. When Rikka was confronted by Adam and the rest of his clan, rescued from the frost giants, Rikka executed Ophelia with a crossbow. Her soul traveled to the seven heavens of Celestia along with that of her child, which became a cherub. Ophelia is now attempting to undergo the trials of heaven to become an angel and Uriel agreed to deliver a message to Adam to tell him that she was doing so and was waiting for him. Marion Danny - Danny is the young son of the former village blacksmith, who had become bedridden and addled of the mind. He was near death and so Danny cared for him and ran the shop which he was ready to inherit. He had trained himself in use of many of the weapons he crafts and has a brave heart and a strong sense of justice. He wished that he could fight back against the abuses he has seen the lord and their guards inflicted upon his people. He was in love with Marion and when she was taken by the inquisition he drew a sword and openly challenged the lord in the village square, calling him ignoble and monstrous. For this, he was beaten nearly to death by the city guard and then put into the stockades as Marion was dragged away. He was not killed because his skills are useful. Rikka later healed him while in the stockades and revealed that he had convinced the inquisitors of Marion's 'innocence.' As she kissed him and wept for his fate, Rikka promised to help both of them escape the village soon. After Rikka smuggled him out of the village he traveled with the party back to the Illuminator Guild Hall where he became an initiate member. However, he caught glimpses of Marion's true nature and now no longer loves her. He does not know of her infernal affiliations but he does know that she was not the virtuous maiden she pretended to be.